Secrets of the dark
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? It's just your mind playing tricks right...or is someone really out to get you? -New Fanfic idea I hope you like it!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,So I had another idea for a Fanfic, it's kinda short but I hope you like it! Its set after Volume 11 so Mal and Natara are together and it's all told from Natara's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's December and it's freezing as I make my way down the precinct steps into the cold night. Since my car decided to break down this morning and I have no money for a cab, I continue to walk home while pulling my scarf tighter around my neck to fight the cold. As I walk; I hear the echo of my footsteps as they hit the concrete and my breath momentarily dances around in the cold air as it leaves my mouth with every breath I take. As I continue to walk down the quiet, empty street; my heart nearly jumps from my chest as I hear distant footsteps approaching behind me.

I refrain from turning around and pick up my pace. But the footsteps also speed up, causing my heart to beat a thousand miles per hour as I feel a presence behind me; I almost jump out of my skin as I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I uncontrollably let out a startled scream as I turn and grab the stranger stood behind me, who also lets out a slight scream of surprise.

**Mal:**" Jeez Nat! On edge much?!"

I instantly let out a deep sigh of relief, when I see Mal stood in front of me.

**Natara:**" Oh Mal, it's you."

Mal shoots me a deep look of concern, when he sees how shaken up I am.

**Mal:**" Are you feeling okay?"

I give him a reassuring nod and smile. He seems somewhat unconvinced but doesn't push the issue any further as he changes the subject.

**Mal:**" I meant to ask you earlier but you left before I had a chance, I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

**Natara:**" It's okay I'm fine really."

Mal wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, causing me to smile.

**Mal:**" Now what kind of guy would I be, if I let my girlfriend walk home all alone in the middle of the night?"

I can't help but laugh, Mal has always been a gentleman but ever since we've been together; he gotten even sweeter, which to be honest I didn't think was possible.

**Natara:**" Well if you're that concerned for my safety; maybe I should just stay the night so you can make sure nothing happens to me."

Mal shows me that signature smile that melts my heart every-time, then softly kisses my forehead.

**Mal:**" You'll hear no objections from me! And being the amazing guy I am, I'll also pay for dinner tonight too!"

**Natara:**" Well aren't you sweet."

**Mal:**" I try."

Mal gently takes my hand as he leads me back to the precinct car park to his car but as we walk back; I still can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it's so short, but what do you guys think so far? Leave a review and let me know I'd really appreciate it! Chapter two coming up soon! :) Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you so much for all your reviews I'm so grateful for every single one of them! **

**Review Replies:**

**DizzyRedhead:** **Thank you! Glad you like the title, I was sat for ages trying to think of one! You're so sweet thank you! :)**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Haha! Thank you, it's means so much to me! Glad you're liking it so far! **

**But I Have Promises To Keep: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Haha, Yup and I'm so happy you're enjoying it so far!**

**Crimson Endings (Tori): Thank you! :)**

**Even thought my chapters won't be as long as my other stories, I want to take my time with this story so that every chapter is as good as I can make it! So I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter! :)**

* * *

2:00am and I still can't sleep after many failed attempts. I count my blessings that I don't have work the following morning so if I need to, I can catch up on lost sleep later in the day. I let out a frustrated huff as I sit up in bed and take in the silence. I glance down at Mal sleeping peacefully next to me and watch him for a few seconds as his chest slowly rises and falls with each breath, after softly kissing his forehead, I jump out of bed and wonder into the living room.

I feel my eyes sting as a blinding light streams in through a gap in the drapes but I walk over to close them; I stop dead in my tracks when I look out of the window. Stood in the shadows of the street light, I see a dark figure stood across the street, not moving a muscle. I narrow my gaze as I try to make out the figure's face more clearly but it's covered with some kind of scarf; suddenly the figure's head shoots up and looks straight at me. I flinch slightly and take a step back away from the window.

**Mal:**" Nat?"

I turn sharply to see Mal stood half asleep in the bedroom doorway, rubbing his tired eyes.

**Mal:**" It's two in the morning, what are you doing up?"

**Natara:**" I couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you. You go back to bed; I'll be there in a second."

Mal nods slightly, while fighting back a yawn then disappears back into his bedroom. When I'm sure he's gone, I turn back to the window to find that the dark figure is now gone. I stare intently at the spot the figure once stood and wonder where they could've gone, how could they just vanish like that? Letting out a deep defeated sigh, I close the drapes and make my way back to bed too.

* * *

After having lunch with Mal later in the day; we drive back to my apartment so I can grab some of my things, as Mal suggested that I spend the weekend at his place. I haven't told Mal what I saw last night; it wasn't exactly something you casually bring up in conversation. But more so because it sounds ridiculous. When I really thought about it, I knew it was probably just my sleep deprived eyes playing tricks on me and pushed the subject to the back of my mind as I walked into my apartment, making a mental list of everything that I needed for the weekend.

**Natara:**" Mal?"

**Mal:**" Hmmm?"

**Natara:**" Have you seen my jacket?"

**Mal:**" What jacket?"

Mal walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand and stood casually by the couch, looking down at me with a sweet smile on his face.

**Natara**:" My black jacket, I left it in here yesterday morning and now it's gone."

Mal shrugged whilst taking a sip of his water. I rose to my feet and stood with crossed arms.

**Natara:**" Hmmm, maybe I just moved it and forgot. It's probably nothing."

But it wasn't nothing; as I gathered my things together, I noticed that more and more of my belongings were missing. My hair brush, the perfume Mal had bought me for my birthday last year and some family pictures from my bedside table; which I knew for a fact I hadn't moved.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know! Chapter three will be posted soon! **** Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm super grateful! I know I say that all the time but I really mean it!**

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you! :D **

**DizzyRedhead: Haha, Thank you! :)**

**But I Have Promises To Keep: Thank you :)**

**I know I said that the whole thing was going to be in Natara's POV but I decided to do it in both Mal's and Natara's POV for different chapters! This chapter a bit longer than the other two but I still hope you enjoy it! It's told from Mal's POV enjoy! :)**

* * *

Natara's hiding something from me; I can tell by the way she's acting. She's on edge, suspicious and just not herself; she isn't the Natara I know and love. Three days she's been like this but every-time I try to talk to her about it, she just changes the subject or makes an excuse to leave the room and I'm starting to worry.

With a case file in my hands; I make my way towards Natara's office. I push open the door that's already slightly ajar and knock gently, causing Natara to flinch in her chair as she looks up at me.

**Mal:**" Sorry Nat, I didn't mean to frighten you."

**Natara:**" No it's okay, what's up?"

I walk further inside the room and place the folder in her hands.

**Mal:**" An attempted shop robbery was reported in the early hours of this morning, normally uniforms would deal with something like this, but the guy responsible is believed to be John Logan. He's the main suspect in another case and Anders wants us to talk to the store owner, maybe give us a lead on John's whereabouts."

Natara finishes reading the file then hands it back to me.

**Natara:**" Okay, no time like the present, let's go."

Natara leads the way to through the precinct towards the parking lot. As she steps outside, I gently pull her back to face me.

**Mal:**" Hey, are you okay?"

Natara looks at me baffled.

**Natara:**" What do you mean?"

**Mal:**" It's just you don't seem yourself lately and I'm worried about you."

Natara smiled weakly then softly presses her lips against mine in a gentle kiss then pulls away.

**Natara:**" I love you so much, but I'm fine really."

I sigh deeply, still sceptical. Natara delicately reaches up and strokes my cheek as if to wordlessly convince me for a second time that she was okay. I knew that I was fighting a losing battle, so let it slide as I give her a quick peck on the cheek then led her towards my car.

* * *

As we make our way to the scene; we're greeted by uniformed officers who have roped off the area around the store, away from the public.

**Anna Willis:**" Hey Mal, Natara. The owner of the store is inside, so you can go question her without any interruptions."

**Mal:**" Thanks Anna."

I hold the door open as Natara steps inside and I follow to suit. When the store owner notices us; her face drops with utter confusion then she smiles widely.

**Store owner:**" Oh my god; you two look just like the cops I talked to this morning?"

I shoot Natara a puzzled look which she returns almost instantly.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry Miss but what do you mean exactly?"

**Store owner:**" Yeah Agent Natara Williams and Detective Mal something; you know the two cops that took down the Maskmaker guy and all those other criminals, they interviewed me this morning about that dude that tried to rob the place. They left about an hour before any of the other officers got here. It's actually creepy how much you guys look like them!"

**Mal:**" Errm Miss I don't think that-"

**Natara:**" Thank you for your time Miss, we're sorry to have bothered you."

Natara grabs my arm and drags me out of the store onto the sidewalk.

**Mal:**" Okay that was weird right?"

Natara stays silent; she just stands in deep thought. I continue to talk anyway, hoping to grab her attention.

**Mal:**" To be honest it's been a weird day in general, first my stuff going missing and now this…"

Suddenly Natara jumps back to reality and shoots her head up, looking me dead in the eyes as the colour from her face drains like she's seen a ghost.

**Natara:**" What did you say?!"

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara:**" About your stuff disappearing…"

**Mal:**" Oh that, just my blue shirt, my watch and a family photo. But knowing me I've probably just misplaced them."

Natara sighs deeply and looks absolutely terrified, I've never seen this side of her before and seeing the woman I love, scared is not okay with me! I reach out and gently take her hand, she slowly looks up at me with a timid and vulnerable look in her eyes.

**Mal:**" Nat what's going on? You know you can always talk to me."

**Natara:**" It's just all these things keep happening and I know...in…."

**Mal:**" It's okay you can say it!"

Natara flashes me the ghost of a smile whilst letting out a small laugh.

**Natara:**" I know in my gut that something strange is going on. Our personal belongings disappearing, two supposed lookalikes going around doing our jobs and…the other night I saw someone outside your apartment building, I think they were watching us. I didn't tell you before because I thought it was nothing but now…"

**Mal:**" Okay, if you're that worried about it, we'll check things out. When did you notice your things were missing?"

**Natara:**" Saturday afternoon."

**Mal:**" Alright then, we'll go to your place first then. See if anything is missing or out of place."

**Natara:**" Okay."

Natara turns to walk away but I gently squeeze her hand as I pull her back.

**Mal:**" It's gonna be okay you know."

Natara forces a small smile and gently kisses my cheek.

**Natara:**" I know."

* * *

After looking around Natara's apartment and coming up with nothing, Natara suggests checking my place next. As we're about to leave, Natara receives a text message.

**Natara:**" It's Neha, she said her car broke down and she needs help. Do you mind?"

**Mal:**" Not at all, where is she?"

Natara grabs a pen and paper; writes the address down then hands it to me.

**Mal:**" Should take about an hour to get there, let's go."

* * *

When we finally arrive, Natara and I jump out the car and take in our surroundings. An old suburban area with every house abandoned, left to rot and age. The front lawns lay dead and dry without any sight of colour or life. The streets are dirty, covered with old litter and tire marks. This place has clearly not been untouched for decades, so what would Neha be doing here in the first place?

Natara looks around, and then sighs in defeat.

**Natara:**" I can't see Neha's car anywhere."

Although she tries to hide it; I can still hear the panic in her voice.

**Mal:**" Don't worry Nat; I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Natara and I cautiously make our way through one of the old houses, in the hopes of finding Neha. Every room we walk through is bare, with the wallpaper faded or torn from the walls. The rotten floorboards creak with every step and echo eerily throughout the whole house. Natara leads the way into what I presume to be the dining room, it's dark with no trace of windows to let in the bright daylight, mold crawls up the walls and stretches across the ceiling; adding a horrid damp smell to the room.

**Natara:**" Damn it! Where the hell is she?!"

Natara whips out her cell phone and calls Neha, when she finally answers Natara puts the call on speaker phone.

**Neha:**" Hey Sis! What's up?"

**Natara:**" You tell me?! Look you ask for help and then disappear?! If this is a joke, I'm not finding it very funny!"

There's a slight silence on the phone before Neha answers.

**Neha:**" Natara what are you talking about?"

**Natara:**" You sent me a text saying that your car broke down and you needed help, Mal and I have been looking for you for ages, where the hell are you?!"

**Neha:**" Natara I never sent you a text message."

Natara and I glance up at each other with the same apprehensive look.

**Natara:**" Neha where are you exactly?"

**Neha:**" At the mall Christmas shopping with my friends. Why? Where are you?"

**Natara:**" We're-"

Natara's phone starts to make a strange buzzing sound. I can only just make out Neha's voice on the other line, as she shouts in a panicked voice.

**Neha:**" Natara?! Where-just-pleasnifheifhqip"

Natara's phone cuts off and loses power. She drops her cell back into her pocket and looks up at me.

**Natara:**" Mal we gotta get outta here."

**Mal:**" You read my mind."

But as we turn to leave the door slams shut, I ram it with my shoulder but it doesn't budge. A pinging sounds echoes in the small room, which is shortly followed by a loud hissing noise. I sharply turn to see a small vent slide open as some kind of cloudy gas starts to stream in. As it enters the room, I feel my lungs burn with every breath I take. Natara stands beside me coughing heavily, in a fit of panic; I violently charge at the door again, hoping to god that this time I'll be lucky. But once again it doesn't move.

Natara slumps down against the wall with her hands covering her face, I drop to the floor and hold her close in my arms as we both struggle to breath, she buries her head in my chest and I wrap my arms around her, holding on tightly. I know deep down that this is the end; I'm grateful but also somewhat remorseful that Natara is here with me, I'd do anything to save her from this.

Natara reaches up with a trembling hand and gently brushes her fingers against my face, she tries to say something but it comes out as a hoarse whisper. My breathing becomes more forced and I feel my chest tighten, my head feels like its spinning as I drift in and out of consciousness. I can just make out Natara's last few words 'I love you' before letting the darkness swallow me.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Chapter four will be posted later in the week. Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! It really means the world to me! :D Review Replies:**

**DizzyRedhead: No they didn't die; I would never kill off Maltara hehe! :) Glad you like the story so much, it means a lot to me! Thank you! :D**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Aww thank you Molly that's really nice of you to say, I'm glad you liked to chapter! :D**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Haha It's okay don't worry about it! Thank you so much! And yes Mal and Natara are alive! :D **

**Here's Chapter four I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Natara's POV**

It's cold and quiet as my awareness slowly starts to creep back, I can feel the coldness of the concrete floor underneath me as it sits against my skin. My head is killing me and I can hear the sound of my heartbeat echoing in my ears. I try to stretch out but as I do my right hand feels restricted. I shoot up into the sitting position and take in my surroundings. Everywhere in the room is pitch black and far too quiet for my liking. I glance down at my right wrist to see that I'm handcuffed to some kind of pipe; attached to the other end is an unconscious Mal as he lays slumped against the wall. I move across the floor towards him and gently try to nudge him awake.

**Natara:**" Mal! Mal Can you hear me?"

Mal slowly starts to stir awake as his eyelids flicker and I'm greeted by his angelic blue eyes, which for some unknown reason, instantly make me feel calmer about this whole situation.

**Mal:**" Natara?"

I flash him a reassuring smile and he grabs me in a tight hug that I immediately return.

**Mal:**" Nat, I thought that…"

**Natara:**" I know. But we're okay now…"

I glance around the room and instantly regret my choice of words.

**Natara:**" Well we're alive and we've got each-other and that's all that matter."

Mal smiles at me as he pulls away then glances down at his handcuffed wrist. He pulls his arm back which pulls me forward with loud clang, as my wrist hits the pipe.

**Natara:**" OW! Careful!"

**Mal:**" Sorry."

Mal sighs then slumps back against the wall. He rubs his head as he turns to face me.

**Mal:**" Do you remember anything?"

**Natara:**" It's all a blur really; the last thing I remember was the two of us leaving my apartment. What about you?"

**Mal:**" I'm not sure, weren't we looking for someone?"

**Natara:**" I don't know."

Mal and I both fall silent, with only the steady sound of our breathing to be heard. Mal suddenly starts patting himself down with a look of hope on his face.

**Natara:**" What are you looking for?"

**Mal:**" My phone, I think I-"

He groans in defeat then slumps back down against the wall.

**Mal:**" I left it at home this morning! Of course I did damn it!"

**Natara:**" It's okay Mal, don't worry about it. But we need to get these handcuffs off."

**Mal:**" That isn't a problem…"

Mal digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out…

**Natara:**" A pen? Really Mal, you seriously think you can pick the locks with a pen?!"

**Mal:**" Just give me your hand."

With a huff, I give Mal my wrist and he breaks the clip off the pen to use as a shim then inserts the pen clip between the locking mechanism and the silver teeth on the handcuffs, finally he pushes the clip in and slides the locking arm out, freeing my wrist. I look at him in utter amazement.

**Natara:**" How did you know how to do that?"

**Mal:**" You think a hell raiser like me; went his whole teenage life and never learned how to get out of handcuffs?"

I laugh softly as Mal smirks at me. He quickly repeats the process then removes the handcuffs from his own wrist. We both then rise to our feet and take in our surroundings.

**Mal:**" How are we supposed to find our way out of here; when we can't see a damn thing?!"

**Natara:**" Hang on."

I pull a small flashlight out of my jacket. Mal looks at me with a raised eyebrow, causing me to smile innocently.

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" Nothing."

I shine my flashlight around the room, which appears to be some kind of warehouse basement with no windows or any sign of a door. Mal and I walk around trying to find some way out, but the cinder block walls have different ideas. That is until Mal finds a gap in the wall small enough to squeeze through. He glances down at me and sighs.

**Mal:**" I'll go first, you wait here."

I nod and Mal forces himself through the gap then disappears hide the wall, after a few seconds he shouts out assuring that the coast is clear and I follow to suit to join him on the other side. We find ourselves stood in a long dark corridor; Mal slides his hand into mine and gives it reassuring squeeze as we both take a deep breath then start to follow the corridor to whenever it leads.

We slowly make our way forward as our footsteps echo against the concrete walls that surround us, when finally we approach a blue door; I gently press my ear against the door but hear nothing.

**Mal:**" Hear anything?"

**Natara:**" No I don't think anyone is in there."

I take a step back as Mal and I brace ourselves for what may be on the other side of this strange door in front of us. Mal gives me a nod as he steps forward and opens the door, revealing the inside of the room.

**Natara:**" OH MY GOD!"

**Mal:**" OH JEEZ!"

* * *

**So what do you think Mal and Natara saw? I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Please review! Jade xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your support and reviews! I'm so grateful! Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Thank you! **

**JensenMaslowLove: Thank you :)**

**CauseOfDeathLover13 (Lexi): Thank you so much! That's so nice of you! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Hahaha! :) Thank you!**

**DizzyRedhead: Thank you for your review! :)**

**So you all guessed as to what Mal and Natara saw at the end of chapter 4 and DizzyRedhead got it right so yay to you for guessing right! :D Anyways here's chapter five, I'm a little unsure on this chapter so I'm really sorry if it's disappointing and also it's kinda short but I really hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Natara take a step back as she and I brace ourselves for what may be on the other side of this strange door in front of us. I give Natara a nod as I steps forward and open the door, revealing the inside of the room.

Natara:" OH MY GOD!"

Mal:" JEEZ!"

We both hesitate before taking a step forward; Natara shines her flashlight along the walls and the ceiling, revealing that the whole room is covered with pictures and newspaper reports on us.

**Natara:**" Mal look!"

Natara points to the corner of the room; where a single table sits with our lost belongings spread out across its surface; Natara's jacket, her perfume, family photos along with my blue shirt, my watch and a family photo of my own. I follow Natara as she guides the light around the room. We look at all the pictures pinned to the walls and as we make our way around, I can tell that Natara is just as disturbed as me about all this. We find all kinds of pictures of us, at the precinct, sat together at restaurants, walking down the street together and many, many others but why would anyone do this?

Natara pulls one of the newspaper reports down from the wall, then glances up at me with an uneasy look in her eyes.

**Natara:**" This is over a year old, do you think someone has really been watching us all this time?"

**Mal:**" I don't know and to be honest I don't wanna know, I just want to get the hell out of here!"

**Natara:**" You and me both; but we don't have any idea where we are Mal and no one knows we're missing!"

Natara sighs deeply and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. I step forward and pull her into a comforting hug; she rests her head against my shoulder and wraps her arms around me.

**Natara:**" I just want this to be over."

**Mal:**" I know."

Natara and I both pull away and Natara throws the newspaper clipping to the ground. She looks back up at me and opens her mouth to speak;but as she does we hear a bang down the hall and both freeze. I raise my finger to my lips and gesture for Natara to keep quiet, she nods and I sneak towards the door and into the hallway. Watching every step I make, I slowly make my way down the corridor hoping to find the source of the noise, although I'm not really sure I what to know.

* * *

**Natara's POV**

After Mal disappears into the hallway, I quickly grow impatient so I follow him. When I reach the hallway, he's nowhere to been seen and I'm starting to worry. I cautiously make my way down the corridor but still can't find Mal. The quiet is incredibly unsettling and I can hear my breathing as it's becomes unsteady and heavy. I try to shout out to Mal but I keep my voice at a harsh low whisper.

**Natara:**" Mal! Mal Where are you?"

As I'm about to turn a corner; I feel a pair of arms grab me from behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I still hope you liked it though. Jade x**


	6. Chapter six

**Just want to say a really big thank you to every single one of you, you all really boosted my confidence, I really doubted myself with that last chapter so thank you for the sweet things you said it's really means a lot and gives me confidence in my writing! :) Review Replies:**

**CauseOfDeathLover13 (Lexi): Thank you so much! **

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you so much Molly , I really hope you like this chapter! :)**

**DizzyRedhead: We will find out right now XD hope you like this chapter! **

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Aww thank you! Haha hope you like this chapter!**

**Okay so here's chapter six, I really really hope you like this chapter! Also Fanfiction is acting really werid with me everytime I edit, so there are missing words in the middle of sentences I'm sorry but that fanfiction being awkward with me! Grrrrr anyway hope you like it enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Natara's POV**

After Mal disappears into the hallway, I quickly grow impatient so I follow him. When I reach the hallway, he's nowhere to been seen and I'm starting to worry. I cautiously make my way down the corridor but still can't find Mal. The quiet is incredibly unsettling; I can hear my breathing as it's becomes unsteady and heavy. I try to shout out to Mal but I keep my voice at a harsh low whisper.

**Natara:**" Mal! Mal Where are you?"

As I'm about to turn a corner; I feel a pair of arms grab me from behind. I try to scream but they cover my mouth. When I swiftly turn, I see the unknown man holding me. I try to struggle but he drags me further down the hall. He forces me inside a room and slams the door behind me; I stand alone until I hear a very familiar voice.

**Genevieve:**" Hello Natara."

I turn around to see Genevieve Collins sat in the corner of the room with a sinister smile on her face.

**Natara:**" Genevieve…I should have realised sooner that this was all you're doing."

**Genevieve:**" Indeed, you must be losing your touch, dare I say it."

**Natara:**" What do you want?!"

**Genevieve:**" The same thing I wanted last time. You see for the last year I've been a lot doing more research and this time I won't fail to break you. In fact, it's quite possible that I know you better than you know yourself by this point, have you met my little 'helpers' yet? The two of them have been quite busy lately. It's funny; simple minded cillivians will believe anything you tell them, especially if it's accompanied with a good disguise. I sent them to get information on every case you and Mal have had over the last six months, and did you know that when you're working on a case; you talk in your sleep until the case is solved. It's very interesting how your mind works Natara."

I stare Genevieve down with an ice-cold glare; I know she's just trying to get inside my head but all I can think about is Mal.

**Natara:**" Where's Mal, what have you done with him?"

Genevieve chuckles as she rises to her feet and starts to pace in circles around me.

**Genevieve:**" Oh him? Well he got in my way last time and I wanted to make damn sure it didn't happen again, I would promise that no harm will come to him because I know how much you 'care' for him but as you know I never make promises I can't keep."

**Natara:**" Where is he?"

**Genevieve:**" You're better off without him you know, your talented and incredible smart. If anything he's merely a distraction that's keeping you from your true destiny, working with me Natara."

My blood starts to boil with anger as my hands ball up into fists.

**Natara:**" I won't ask again!"

Genevieve sends me an evil smirk.

**Genevieve:**" Well if you need to know so badly…"

* * *

Genevieve leads me to yet another room as I follow her inside; I see a man and woman lying on the floor both groaning in pain. I recognize the man as the one that grab me before. Genevieve storms over to them both, seething with anger.

**Genevieve:**" What on earth happened here?! You let Fallon escape didn't you? Of course you did!"

They both stand and look up at her as if they're children being scolded by their mother; the woman opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Genevieve.

**Genevieve:**" Don't bother feeding me your excuses, now go find him and this time do not disappoint me!"

The both of them exit the room without hesitation.

**Natara:**" Well Genevieve, it looks like you hadn't thought of everything with this flawless plan of yours!"

She sharply turns back to face me with the look of evil in her eyes and a twisted smile on her face.

**Genevieve:**" I'm wouldn't act so cocky Miss Williams because the second they find him, I'm going to permanently make sure he doesn't cause me anymore problems."

I take a closer step towards her, staring her down.

**Natara:**" You won't get the chance. It'll take you hours to get out of that."

I gesture down to her arm as I tighten the cuffs around her wrist, the other end being attached to the radiator she stands next to. She shoots her head up and looks at me with wide eyes.

**Genevieve:**" But how did you-"

**Natara:**" They're the same handcuffs you used on me and Mal in the other room. I thought I'd keep them in case I needed them, good thinking huh?"

With that I turn on my heels a sprint out the room; I can hear Genevieve shouting behind me but I just keep running. I go the same way Genevieve's 'helpers' in the hopes that I'll finally find my way out of this place. I find a flight of stairs and race up like a shot; finally I burst through a door and end up outside in the open air. I have deep slow breaths as I take it all in, it feels like days since I've felt the fresh cold night air on my skin. I suddenly feel someone grab my biceps causing me to flinch; I turn around to see Mal stood in front of me and instantly pulls him close.

**Natara:**" Mal thank god you're okay! What happened?"

**Mal:**" Well Genevieve's little friends tried their best but I was faster, knocked them both out cold. I've been hiding out here ever since waiting for the right time to get you. How did you get out?"

**Natara:**" It's not important right now, we just have to get as far away as possible from here!"

**Mal:**" Natara we have no idea where we are!"

**Natara:**" I don't care, anywhere is better than here. Mal I love you and I don't lose you!"

Mal looks at me confused as he places his hands on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes.

**Mal:**" What? Why are you going to lose me?"

**Natara:**" Because she wants you dead and this time she not going to stop."

Mal lets out a deep breath and takes a sudden interest in the floor as he processes what's just been said. He clears his throat then looks back up at me.

**Mal:**" So what are you suggesting we do?"

I slide my hand into Mal's and link our figures together.

**Natara:**" We run and we don't look back, I'm not letting her take you away from me; I won't!"

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Like? No like? Let me know! Jade x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews I'm really grateful! :) Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Thank you so much! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you so much Molly for the advice you gave me; it really helped! I've been sat all day trying to think of where to take this next chapter but right now it's 4:51am and I've only just finished writing, told you! Hehe My mind works in a really strange way! XD**

**DizzyRedhead:** **Thank you for your review.**

**Here's chapter seven, I won't be updating as much now because I've been suffering from really bad writers block, fortunately I've managed to work through it with this chapter, but I'm taking my time now with each chapter, so I'm hoping writers block won't get in the way this time! Anyway hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Natara's POV**

I wait for Mal outside a small hardware store, I have no idea where we are but it's even colder here than San Francisco as little flakes of snow float delicately from the sky causing me to shake uncontrollably. I pull my cell phone from my pocket; as I try to turn it on, I see a small flash of light on the screen as the phone makes a popping sound and dies. In a deep sigh of defeat and frustration, I slide it back into my pocket. Finally Mal comes back, rubbing his hands together for warmth and pulling his jacket around him.

**Natara:**" So where are we?"

**Mal:**" Twin Peaks. I'm guessing Genevieve has been hiding out here ever since she disappeared, because no one would think to look for her in a small town like this."

**Natara:**" How long will it take to get home?"

**Mal:**" Ten hours driving; maybe eight on a bus or a train. But we don't have enough money between us to get home."

**Natara:**" Well what if we-"

I'm cut off as I hear distant shouting, Mal and I both turn swiftly to see the same man and woman sent by Genevieve running towards us. Mal grabs my hand and pulls me away. We run down a street, passed local towns people who shout with mixed anger and confusion as we pass by. We divert down an alleyway, but Genevieve's little friends are quick to catch up with us. We find ourselves cornered, the woman runs at me and grabs hold of me viciously while the man instinctively goes for Mal, punching him hard in his lower back.

**Woman:**" Genevieve is very angry at you so if you don't want anything bad to happen to your boyfriend over there, you'll come back without a struggle."

**Natara:**" I don't think so!"

I quickly elbow her in her stomach, winding her as she drops to her knees in pain. I quickly rush over to Mal, who's currently in a fist fight with the man. I see him pull something from his belt and drive it at Mal causing him to shout out in pain, I kick his legs out from under him and he falls to ground with a bang; knocked out cold. I stand and observe the scene as the man and woman lay unconscious on the ground and let out a deep sigh of relief. But as I turn to look back at Mal; he's slumped against the wall holding his stomach breathing rapidly. I kneel by his side and wordlessly move his hand away; when I do I see blood slowly seeping into his shirt. And quickly look up at Mal with confusion.

**Mal:**" Guy had a knife but I didn't see it in time."

I remain speechless as I help Mal rise to his feet and wrap his arm around my shoulder to support him as we make our way out of the ally.

* * *

As night falls we finally find somewhere safe, as I open the door to a small motel room and help Mal inside and gently place him on the bed. He winches in pain as he pulls himself to sit up. I empty the bag of bandages and a small first aid kit. I pull Mal's hand away from the wound and open his shirt , as I do I almost let out a panicked gasp but refrain myself from doing so. The stab wound is deep, very deep and it's hard to stop the bleeding as I tend to the wound.

A couple of minutes pass but it feels like hours, I stop myself from pacing and peek through a gap in the drapes.

**Mal:**" Well?"

**Natara:**" They're gone, we defiantly lost them. Listen, I saw a police station just down the road, I thought I may be able to connect San Francisco, may Blaise or anyone to get us home."

**Mal**" Okay..."

**Natara:**" Will you okay while I'm gone?"

**Mal:**" Yes _Mom _I'll be fine and I won't open the door to any strangers either."

I can't help but laugh; no matter what Mal goes through in his life, he never loses his sense of humor. I walk towards him and kiss him softly then leave.

* * *

After the short walk; I finally reach the police station but as I'm about to enter, I see Genevieve's little 'helpers' walking towards the exit. I dart around the corner as they walk through the door and out into the street, I notice that the two of them are now wearing police uniforms. Suddenly a heavy built man with a mustache and beard runs after them.

**Man:**" Casey, Taylor! I don't want any more mistakes this time, do you hear?! You find that Fallon guy and finish him off; you don't want to have to answer to Miss Collins again do you?"

The two of them answer with a stern 'Yes Captain' and leave, walking in the opposite direction. With that, I quickly make my way back to the motel to tell Mal.

* * *

**Mal:**" And you're sure about this?"

**Natara:**" Yes, she must have the entire police force working for her. It explains why none of the officers have brought her in before now!"

Mal tries to speak but slumps back down in pain, I can see that the bandages have had no effect on the wound whatsoever as the blood continues to seep through.

**Natara:**" Right, that's it Mal I'm taking you to the hospital!"

**Mal:**" Nat I'm fine."

I turn sharply and glare at him.

**Natara:**" Mal you have been stabbed and there is a very high chance that you may be bleeding to death, so don't sit there and tell me that you're fine!"

Mal sighs then looks up at me with lost eyes.

**Mal:**" Natara look over there, there's something for you."

He points to a small table, I glance over to see some money sat on it's surface. With deep confusion I back turn to Mal.

**Natara:**" But what?"

**Mal:**" There's enough money there for one single ticket back to San Francisco. If you leave now, you have a clear shot of making it home safely."

**Natara:**" I don't understand."

**Mal:**" Natara it's me they want dead and let's face it; with the state I'm in, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'll just slow you down…."

**Natara:**" No you…you can't be serious!"

**Mal:**" You know where Genevieve is now; where she's been hiding all this time. You can finally finish the case and put her behind bars where she belongs. But that's only if you go now, before she has the chance to disappear again."

**Natara:**" Mal I'm not leaving you."

**Mal:**" Natara let's be realistic here; this stab wound is deep and I'm losing a lot of blood. It'll only be a couple of hours before…"

I instantly cut I'm off, I couldn't hear him say those words. I almost lost him once and I'm not losing him again. I take a seat next to him and gently stroke his cheek but it feels ice cold and he trembles uncontrollably. Silent tears roll down my cheeks and I try to keep my voice steady as I talk.

**Natara**:" Don't talk like that okay. You're going to be fine, I promise."

I know Mal's trying to stay strong for me but as he takes another breath, tears start to appear in his eyes. He gently reaches out and takes my hand.

**Mal:**" I love you."

It breaks my heart when he says this, because I know he's giving up. I feel my lip quiver as I try my damn hardest to hold back this flood of tears that's welling up inside me, I squeeze Mal's hand and force a small smile through my tears.

**Natara:**" I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :D Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews and continued support thought out this story I'm incredibly grateful! **

**Review Replies:**

**DizzyRedhead: Thank you for your review, we'll find out in this chapter! :D**

**CauseOfDeathLover13 (Lexi): Awww Thank you, if that made you tear up, this chapter might too hehe hope you like it! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you Molly! Hehe this next chapter is a humdinger full of emotion… and possibly tears, hope you like it! :D**

**SaLTndPepper: Awww Thank you so much, don't worry I get writers block quite a lot but I've gotten loads of really useful advice, either take a short break until ideas come back to you, re-read what you already written to try and get more ideas flowing or trying writing something completely different just get yourself writing again and that might break the writer block, also hope you feel better soon! :D**

**Okay this is the second to last chapter I was going to end it all on this one but I decided to do to another chapter before finishing, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Natara's POV**

After lying quietly with Mal, I must have fallen asleep because as my eye's flutter open; one quick glance my watch, it claims to be 2:30am. I sit up and turn to Mal, as I do my heart sinks and a wave of panic washes over me. Mal's lies slumped with his head against the headboard; his face covered in a cold sweat, blood everywhere, and his breathing his rapid and forced. I instinctively press my hands on his wound trying to stop the bleeding; my vision blurred with tears in my eyes.

**Natara:**" No No, not now please…."

**Mal:**" Natara I'm cold. My- my legs are numb."

I shake my head in denial . As I continue to put pressure on his wound.

**Natara:**" Mal please just hold on…"

**Mal:**" Nat I can fight anymore, it's too hard…"

**Natara:**" You can't leave me, please Mal…"

Tears slide down Mal's ice cold cheeks; as he raises a trembling hand and pushes me away from his wound. I stop and look at him with broken eyes.

**Mal:**" Natara stop."

**Natara:**" No I can keep trying, just let me…"

I try to stop the bleeding but once again; Mal pushes me away.

**Mal:**" Natara don't, it's too late."

I sit back and stare at him as he suffers and it breaks my heart, that I can't do anything to stop it.

**Natara:**" Mal please don't give up. Please I can't lose you now!"

Mal looks at me, tears rolling down his face. He pants breathlessly with each breath he takes. I wordlessly take his hand and squeeze it tightly.

**Mal:**" I love you so much."

**Natara:**" Don't. Don't say it like it's the last time you'll ever see me."

**Mal:**" Nat..."

**Natara:**" No. I'm not saying goodbye, don't make me say it."

My flood of tears burns my sore eyes; Mal starts to cough violently and I move closer towards him.

**Natara:**" Just stay with me, you're gonna be just fine okay. We're gonna make it out of this and we're gonna go back home. And I'm never gonna let you get hurt like this again, because your my best friend and the love of my life."

I look up into Mal's eyes, and see the love and hopelessness. He gently strokes my cheek, and then lets his arm fall back down. He forces out his words as his strength drains away, I hear him whisper as he touches my hand.

**Mal:**" Natara, loving you was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

I force a smile through my tears. And stroke Mal's hand placed upon my own.

**Natara:**" And loving you gave me a reason to keep going."

Mal's eyes begin to slowly slide shut and his breathing slows down until I can't hear it anymore. Tears pour from my eyes as I lie on Mal's chest and listen to the silence of the room. As I take everything in I feel numb; and my eyes sting as more begin to tears fall.

Suddenly the door bursts open. I sharply turn to see Genevieve's little friends barge in; the male grabs me violently, pulling away from Mal towards the other end of the room. Genevieve strides in afterwards and looks at me with pure evil in her eyes; she glances at Mal and a sick twisted smile appears on her face.

**Genevieve:**" Oh dear that is a shame isn't it?"

I glare at with hate in my eyes as I try to struggle from the man's grip.

**Genevieve:**" Taylor! Check him over for me would you?"

The woman make her way towards Mal and places her fingers on his neck, I struggle even more from to get to Mal as I feel myself boiling with anger.

**Natara:**" Don't you dare touch him!"

She turns back to Genevieve as she steps away from Mal.

**Taylor:**" There's still a pulse, it's faint but's still there!"

A wave of relief washes over me as I let out a deep sigh of relief along with a few stray tears that slide down my face.

**Natara:**" Oh thank god."

Genevieve turns back to me with a frown on her face; almost looking disappointed.

**Genevieve:**" He doesn't have a lot of time left Natara. But you can still save him you know; all you have to do is give in. Work by my side, learn my craft that you're destined to continue."

Absolutely not, I would never give in to Genevieve, I can't. I would never turn into the monster she wants me to be. But then I think of Mal, the fact that this could save his life. My conscience screams at me not to give in; but my heart and the love I have for Mal screams louder until it's all I can hear.

* * *

_Can I call you Nat?_

_You can call me Special Agent Williams._

* * *

_I knew you'd come for me._

_Of course I did, I'm your partner._

* * *

_Maybe we're just destined to be alone._

_Nah we've got each other._

* * *

_Is saving Natara Williams, really worth spending the rest of your life in jail?_

_No._

_She's worth more than that, she's worth everything._

* * *

_Do you remember when we first met?_

_Of course, it was just about a year ago. We were investigating the Maskmaker._

_After we busted Dr Rose, I took you out for dinner and we talked on the patio of the restaurant. I told you about how my wife had just left me…_

_And I told you that you were going to be okay._

_Special Agent Natara Williams, you're going to be okay. _

_Thanks Mal. That's nice of you to say, but I still don't know how I'll ever really trust another guy again._

_See? That's crazy, you trust me right?_

_I do._

* * *

_I love her, I always have._

* * *

_I'm glad I have you in my life Mal._

_Same to you, Nat. Same to you._

* * *

_I trust you Mal…I always have._

* * *

_Please, say something Natara…stay with me …do you want to stay with me?_

_I do._

* * *

_That's just it Mal. I'm tired of pretending._

* * *

_Because I love him._

* * *

_Down there, in that cell, in the dark, one thought kept me going, Natara…the thought of being back in your arms._

* * *

_Do you want this?_

_More than anything._

* * *

_You've made up your mind._

_Yeah I have._

_Then I'll stand by you._

* * *

Mal means everything to me; I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. I take a deep breath and know I have no choice.

**Natara:**" Genevieve…"

At that moment the entire motel room is surrounded as officers charge through the door with guns drawn; I glance at their uniforms and notice the badge is not Twin Peaks Police Force, instead SFPD. They grab Genevieve and Taylor, quickly handcuffing them and taking them away. The male lets go of me as another officer takes him away, I rush over to Mal's side as he tended to by paramedics. I then glance at the doorway and see two very familiar faces walk in, much to my relief.

**Natara:**" Blaise, Jeremy? But how did?"

**Jeremy:**" Your sister Neha came down to the precinct after she got call from you, she was worried sick, been working with us for days to find you."

As Jeremy tells me how they found us, my memory becomes clear as it all comes back to me. I remember; the text about Neha's car breaking down, going inside that old strange house looking for her. Calling her on the phone and then the gas... the gas that made my lungs and burn with every breath I took before I blacked out. Genevieve planned this all; she knew I'd come after my sister if she needed help, just like last time.

**Blaise:**" If it wasn't for Mini Natara and Amy working together; we probably never would've found you."

I glance back up just as the paramedics take Mal away. Blaise notices this and takes a step closer towards me.

**Blaise:**" You go be with Mal, Jeremy and I will take care of everything here."

I flash the two of them a small but incredibly grateful smile, then leave in the ambulance never leaving Mal's side.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a small white room. Everything comes flooding by to me, causing me to shoot up out of bed to only wince in pain as I flop back down.

**Nurse:**" Whoa easy there, Mr Fallon. You've been through a lot, you need your rest."

I turn to see a nurse stood next to my bedside with a folder in her hands.

**Mal:**" Where am I?"

**Nurse:**" Twin Peaks Hospital. Now try to rest you've had a rather large operation; in fact if I wasn't for the emergency blood transfusion we would have lost you. You're a very lucky man Mr Fallon."

I lie back in my bed and process everything. But as the nurse is about to leave the room, there's only one thing on my mind.

**Mal:**" Excuse me Miss?"

She quickly turns back to face me.

**Mal:**" Is Natara Williams in the waiting room, I want to see her. Can you tell her that-"

**Nurse:**" Miss Williams is currently with the doctor."

Panic suddenly fills me as she says this, what the hell did that bitch Genevieve do to her?!

**Mal:**" Why is she okay?"

The nurse laughs and smiles sweetly at me.

**Nurse:**" Mr Fallon, it was her blood that saved your life."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Nurse:**" When we couldn't find a suitable blood donor; that's when Miss Williams stepped forward. Luckily, she was the same blood type as you. She saved your life."

With another smile the nurse turns and leaves. I can't help but smile as I sit with only one thought on my mind, the woman I love, the woman who saved my life.

* * *

**Natara's POV**

I walk down the hall towards Mal's room after being cleared by the doctor. When I open the door, I see Mal stood by the window.

**Natara:**" You're supposed to be resting you know."

Mal turns to face me and instantly smiles, without a single word he then walks towards me and presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I feel him snake his arms around my waist and pull me close. He holds on to me as if to never let go. I kiss him back with everything I have in me because the only thing that matter now is that I have him back. After what feels like an eternity I finally pull away; still wrapped in Mal's arms.

**Natara:**" I thought I lost you."

**Mal:**" But you saved my life; you gave your blood for me. I've never had anyone had willing to go the lengths that you would to save me, do you really love me that much?"

**Natara:**" No. I love you even more than that…"

Mal laughs softly and takes my lips in another kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review! I'll post the last chapter soon! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews! I love you guys so much! :D Review Replies:**

**AKgal2001 (Malia) - Aww Thank you, glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**NiekaWow- Thank you, I hope you do like this chapter! **

**JensenMaslowLove- Haha No I could never kill off Mal, I just nope! Can't do it hehe! :D**

**DizzyRedhead- Thank you so much! :D**

**mozzi-girl (Molly) - :D Thank you haha I was crying a little as I was writing it…is it that weird? :)**

**CauseOfDeathLover13 (Lexi) - Awww Thank you I so rarely get called Awesome so thanks Lexi! Haha :D**

**Okay here is the last chapter of 'Secrets of the Dark' I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Natara's POV**

Three months later…

I make my way through the front door, towards the living room. This cardboard box is heavy and it's starting to slip from my grip, luckily at that moment Mal notices and hurries over to me; taking the box with a smile on his face.

**Mal:**" Let me take that _darling_."

I can't help but laugh as he walks away with the box in his hands.

**Natara:**" Mal there's no need for the cheesy pet names, we're just moving in together; not getting married."

**Mal:**" Yet."

**Natara:**" Hang on, is this your way of telling me that you're planning to propose?"

**Mal:**" Why do you want me to?"

**Natara:**" Wow that's really romantic, you know a woman isn't supposed to ask for a proposal."

**Mal:**" They'd do if they're as unreadable as you."

I shake my head and sigh as I kneel down and start unpacking the boxes.

**Natara:**" Just help me unpack please."

Mal kneels down opposite me and starts to remove items from the box sat in between us.

**Mal:**" Jeez Nat, do you really need so many books?!"

**Natara:**" I like to read what's wrong with that?"

**Mal:**" Nothing, although now we're living together you won't be doing much reading, or sleeping for that matter."

I laugh and slap Mal's arm, as he melts my heart with that cheeky smile I love so much.

**Natara:**" Behave yourself. And help me decide where to put these housewarming gifts."

**Mal:**" How about in the garbage!"

**Natara:**" Mal."

**Mal:**" I mean it Nat, this stuff is useless and we don't need it! I mean look at this, a tea pot! What am I going to do with a tea pot, I don't even drink tea!"

**Natara:**" But it's the thought that counts."

**Mal:**" Well my thoughts on the matter are; if you don't want it yourself then don't buy it for someone else that doesn't want it! Who even bought us this piece of junk?"

I don't even have to look at the gift tag; because I already know who bought it and that's why I stand glaring at Mal with crossed arms.

**Natara:**" Mal, my mother bought that tea pot!"

Mal's face instantly changes into an obvious fake smile.

**Mal:**" Oh Did I mention that I love this tea pot, it's really nice!"

**Natara:**" MmHm."

**Mal:**" Am I in trouble?"

Without a word, I pick up a box that's still sealed and storm out of the room to unpack the rest of our belongings. Before I leave; I hear Mal call out behind me.

**Mal:**" Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

* * *

Later after I've forgiven Mal; we've finally finished unpacking and this place is finally starting to feel like a home, mine and Mal's home. We both collapse onto the couch; tired and drained. Mal suddenly jumps to his feet and walks off into the kitchen to then, reappear not two minutes later with two ice cold beers. He throws himself back onto the couch and hands me one of the beers. We both take in the silence, as we look around at the home we've built together.

**Natara:**" Well this place doesn't look half bad, if I do say so myself."

**Mal:**" Yeah, it's a great place."

Mal pauses for a second as he looks at me with deep affectionate in his eyes.

**Mal:**" And it's ours."

I beam with a smile as Mal pulls me into a short but loving kiss. We both then pull away and I snuggle myself closer to Mal as he lifts his arm and drapes it around my shoulder.

**Natara:**" So…to new beginnings?"

**Mal:**" To new beginnings."

Mal and I clink our beers together then both take a sip.

* * *

Two days later…

I don't know why I'm here; Mal doesn't even know that I'm here. I dread how he'd react if he knew. I guess I just need answers; closure. I wait until the officer shouts me over and I walk towards the cell doors.

**Officer:**" The prisoner is ready Agent Williams; you can enter when you're ready."

**Natara:**" Thank you."

The cell door slides open allowing me inside. I walk down a tight corridor, until I reach a small room with two single chairs sat opposite each other. I take a seat and look through the glass as Genevieve Collins is brought in, wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. As she takes a seat, the officers around her take a step back and stand with their backs to the wall facing in to the room.

**Genevieve:**" Natara, how nice of you to visit."

**Natara:**" Hello Genevieve, how are finding things? I'm afraid it's not as nice as some of the expensive mansions that you've been used to staying in over the years; but I can't tell you how good it feels to finally see you where you belong."

Genevieve's face twists into a smile as I feel her eyes burn into me.

**Genevieve:**" Actually, I'm quite comfortable. I've even seen some my long lost children, nothing like a good old family reunion. But let's talk about the real reason you came to see me, shall we?"

I glare at her with hate in my eyes, as she leans back in her chair with that patronizing smirk on her face.

**Genevieve:**" I told you Natara; I know you better than you know yourself. You've come here to get answers; closure, so you can finally forget about this part of your life and move on. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you dear, but this is far from over…"

I narrow my eyes as I look at Genevieve with deep concern and confusion.

**Natara:**" What do you mean?"

She lets out a mocking laugh, and then leans closer towards me.

**Genevieve:**" You think just because I'm here this all stops? Like I said, I have eyes and ears watching you all the time my dear. You think your past just disappears? This isn't going to stop Natara and it's only the beginning."

Without another word I stand and turn to leave as I do, I take once last glance to see the Officers take Genevieve back to her cell.

* * *

As darkness falls over San Francisco, I exit my car and make my way up the driveway towards the front door. The first thing I hear as I walk in, is the TV and can't help but smile because I love living with Mal it's the best feeling in the world; knowing that Mal is here and he always will be. I place my car keys on the table by the door and after hanging up my jacket; I join Mal in the living room as I flop onto the couch straight into his arms.

**Mal:**" Hey, good day with your parents?"

He greets me with a sweet tender kiss on the lips, accompanied with that infectious smile of his.

**Natara:**" Yeah fine."

I instantly feel guilty; I know I shouldn't lie to Mal about this but if he found out that I'd been to see the very woman that almost tore up apart, was almost the death of him. I just couldn't bring myself to put him through that.

I snuggle up with him as we both stretch out across the couch; watching TV. I feel so safe with him, just laid in his arms. I glance up at him and he smiles once again as his wordlessly way of assuring me that everything is okay and always will be. But as much as I try to appreciate this closeness with the man I love; Genevieve's words swirl around my head, filling me with more and more doubt for mine and Mal's safety.

"_You think your past just disappears? This isn't going to stop Natara and it's only the beginning."_

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn Hehe so what did you think? There may a sequel to this provided you want one, if not I won't bother. Let me know! :D Jade xx**


End file.
